Loki's Embrace
by ponkan
Summary: When Loki go down to Midgard and get what he wanted something went wrong, making it right and get what he want would cause his freedom and being a god. Or not? It's a twist of Humor a lot, drama, action, and surprising twists of fate. R&R please!
1. Prolouge

Prologue: 

Legend has it Ragnarok was the end of all life on earth, it was also believed that it was the end of the gods. But the truth is only the valkyries and giants died. Odin and his fellow gods went down to earth and created a protective barrier preventing the annihilation of mankind. On the other hand Loki created a barrier of his own to protect him and survive Ragnarok.

After Ragnarok, the King of Midgard gave his daughter as a sign of thanksgiving. Odin accepted the King's humble gift and returned to Valhalla with his fellow gods. Odin was afraid that Loki was building another army to recreate another Ragnarok. So He trained the Child the King gave him, he named her Valerie trained to become a Rwadir. A Rwadir's power was the power of song, any song a Rwadir sings can either attack of defend her or even support an ally.

Loki on the other had no choice but to surrender, he had no more allies since the Ragnarok annihilated them all. So he journeyed to Valhalla, which is fifteen-year journey. So he swallowed his pride and journeyed to Valhalla.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok… if I owned it that's great. YEAH I'll be rich!**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival of Loki**

Warning: Mild Sexual Content and Profanity 

It was an ordinary day in Valhalla, Valerie woke up in her quarters as she opened her eyes she saw the ivory ceiling with golden moldings. A chandelier with precious gems a woman could dream off. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes and headed for the bath. As she entered the marble floors of the bath she was greeted by the reflection of a seventeen-year old lady. As she looked to the left, long white satin curtains shrouded her sight of the pool in the next room. She stripped her robes and as she past trough the long satin curtains. There she saw a wide ellipse shaped pool filled with water and petals, she craned her necked upwards and saw a dome separating the room from the sky. It was cloudy at first but the cloud moved and revealed the sun. As the sun shone her fair skin, she smiled and her emerald eyes glimmered. She slowly walked to the pool and dove to the water, her waist long pink hair flowed freely in the water. She floated on the water feeling carefree as she stared at the sky. Suddenly a woman in green entered the calling out her name.

"Valerie! Your late for your training!" the woman in green reminded Valerie. "I know Freya, don't lose your head" She said jokingly as she glanced at Freya. "Hurry! Odin is getting impatient" as she pulled Valerie out of the water, "Ouch! That hurts" Valerie complained. "Get dressed now" as she pushed Valerie to her Room, "Dry yourself I'll get your clothes" Freya demanded. 'Why are they so stubborn' Valerie thought to herself, Freya threw Valerie's clothes at her and it hit her face. "Ouch!" Valerie said under her breath as she put her undergarments. "Don't forget your headgear" Freya reminded as she picked it up on Valerie's table. Valerie's headgear was exquisite it was a thick silver headband studded with diamonds and had large wing shaped crystals on both sides. Freya affixed the headband on Valerie's head, as Valerie fixed her clothes Freya admired her beauty. "What are you looking at?" as Valerie stared at Freya with a grimace, Freya shook her head and said "Nothing, lets go".

They passed a hallway full of statues and paintings matching with marble floors and gold carved ceilings.

"This is taking too long…" Freya said while pulling Valerie and flew out the open window. "Wahhhhh!!!" Valerie shrieked surprisingly because she was afraid of heights.

"Don't worry you won't die, your immortal" Freya assured her as Freya increased speed.

"Odin is going to be pissed" she murmured as they flew. As they approached the green fields they could see Odin walking back and forth looking worried. Freya lowered altitude so they could be in sight, "What took you so long?" Odin inquired. "Sorry to keep you waiting, she woke a bit late" Freya apologized, "Sorry to be late" Valerie followed. Then Freya left them.

"Let's begin then, start the practice! This ones your final training!" Odin exclaimed

"I'm ready for this" Valerie responded, after she finished her last words boulders flew her way. Valerie started to sing and created barriers, the boulders hit the barriers and left her no damage. "Here comes more!" Odin said half roaring, 'the barriers can't hold long I better go on offensive' Valerie thought as she closed her eyes and change her tune, vines sprouted out of the ground and pierce boulders towards her. As the training continues it gets more difficult, then a guard of Valhalla entered the scene directly ran towards Odin. Odin drop the boulders as the guard whispered him, 'What's going on?' Valerie thought to herself. Odin's eyes turned to small slits, surprised by the news. Odin signal the guard to leave, then Odin looked at Valerie sternly.

"The training's over, go back to your room now" Odin demanded as he flew.

'I'm not leaving, your not the boss of me' Valerie thought when Odin left.

The sky grew dimmer as the clouds started to roll, Valerie thought it was going to rain. "I think it's going to rain, a little rain won't hurt me" Valerie said thinking out loud. From afar she could see Valhalla's gate opening, then a person walks trough it. "Who's that?" she wonderingly asked. She advanced and attempted to greet the guy in thick armor and dark hair. "Hello, do you mind telling me your name?" Valerie cheerfully asked, then instead of responding the guy ignored her and walked past her. "Hey! I asked you nicely, the least you can do is answer my question!" Valerie angrily explained, still the guy in thick armor won't even look back. "That's it no more little nice girl, I'll show you what you'll get for ignoring me!" She said half roaring, Valerie sung an aggressive tune then a boulder blocked Loki's path. Then he shot her with a glance, "At last some attention" she said. Then Loki punched the boulder, nothing happened until Valerie laughed and said "You can't even destroy a rock". Then the boulder exploded to small pieces, Valerie was shocked. She tried again and sung another aggressive tone, suddenly vines wrapped Loki into a cocoon of vines. Then light came out from the cocoon like vines, everything turned to dried vines and burned up. "Is that all you got?" Loki said tauntingly with a grin, Valerie was scandalized and sung another aggressive tune. Then a meteor was heading towards Loki, then he picked up a pebble and flicked it with his finger against to the meteor. Immediately the meteor broke into pieces large enough to kill a person, "He must be a god…" Valerie said dumbfounded. As she was not paying attention and paralyzed with fear, the meteorite that has just exploded is headed towards her. "Why even tryi---" Loki suddenly felt something as he was looking at her and saw the meteorite about to hit her. In a split second just before she was about to be crushed by the meteor she was brought out of the way by Loki. Still stunned in fear she was shocked that the guy she was afraid of saved her from disaster even though She's immortal still it's going to hurt her badly. Then in sudden burst of emotion she cried on his chest like a child, then Loki felt something the something he never felt before and brought her closer to him with a hug.

As the scene continuous Freya saw them hugging each other, she immediately pulled Valerie away. "What the hell are you doing!? Do you know who he is?" Freya scolded, Valerie wiped her tears and responded "No…" still bit crying. "You should know that he is the reason why Ragnarok Happened" Freya said, Valerie gasped as she covered her mouth. Loki looked away as he sighed, "Who gave you permission to touch a Rwadir?" Freya asked half roaring. "A Rwawat???" Loki asked looking puzzled, "RWA-DIR" Freya answered. "What's a Rwadir?" Loki asked, "I don't need to answer questions Loki, let's go Valerie we have a lot to talk about" Freya exclaimed while pulling Valerie away to her room. While leaving Valerie looked back and locked her emerald eyes to the gray ones Loki has. Valerie's eyes were filled with both sadness and surprise, Loki did not understand why he felt that way just like something is missing he just found. "Freya!" Loki called before they left, "What do you want?" as Freya stopped and asked. Loki approached them and pulled Valerie away from Freya, "Give me a minute" Loki requested. Freya sensed no threat on Loki's voice and let Valerie go, immediately Loki pulled Valerie to his arms and hugged her. Valerie was surprised of what Loki did, "Thank you for this feeling I will never forget this" he whispered breathlessly in her ear. "We must leave now Valerie" Freya reminded, "I will see you later" Loki said as his gray eyes stared at the emerald Valerie got. "O-ok" Valerie said as she was released off the caring embrace from the god of destruction, Freya pulled Valerie gently away from each other's sight. As the two ladies entered the quarters Valerie immediately asked, "I can't believe a guy like him would be the cause of Ragnarok…" in a defeated tone, "It can't be helped and it was his decision long time ago, he opposed the gods of Valhalla and started the war" Freya narrated.

On the other hand Loki was entering Odin's throne room. "So Loki what brings you in here? Planning to attack again? Were prepared for that," Odin cockily said, "You shouldn't have, I surrender…" Loki said as he unsheathed his sword and dropped it on the ground. "My forces were annihilated when Ragnarok happened…" Loki confessed bitterly, "I see… well I think you won't do anything harmful I'm giving you the right again to be one of us, but still you should prove it" Odin said conditionally. "What's must I do?" Loki wonderingly asked, "I don't have yet, maybe after few days you'll know" Odin cheerfully replied. "You can wonder around anywhere you want" Odin said, "Thank you Odin" Loki responded. 'Whew, I thought earlier he'll be killing me and torturing me for what I did… I know why, he's happy and in a good mood' Loki said to himself. "Um… Odin, would you mind if I ask you something?" Loki inquired, "No, I don't mind ask me then" Odin replied. "Do you happen to know a Rwadir living in Valhalla?" Loki asked, "Yes of course there's only one of her, her name is Valerie the gift of the King of Midgard to me, I remembered when the King gave her to me that when she grew up if I could let her visit him again" Odin narrated. "Will you allow me to meet her?" Loki asked, "Of course she's on her quarters now, on the hallway 3rd door" Odin replied. "Thanks see you later" Loki happily ran outside the throne room.

"What was that feeling… it's just because I was so careless, yes I was just careless" Valerie said thinking out loud, a knock on the door disturbed her speech. "Anyone here…" a familiar voice from the door, Valerie was shocked. "Is that you Loki? What are you doing here?" Valerie asked nervously, "Odin permitted me seeing you! The thing is when I learned that from him why does I feel so excited and anxious to see you again…" Loki replied. Valerie opened the door and walked to go out but instead a lean body of Loki blocked her, "You're standing too close to the door" Valerie said while blood was rushing up to her cheeks. "My apologies, I didn't know that you're going out" Loki apologized, "Come in" Valerie excitedly pulled Loki inside the quarters. As she closed the door behind him, Valerie slowly caressed Loki's face. Loki held Valerie's hand and interlocked her fingers, "Don't be too aggressive you don't know me well," Loki warned. Suddenly an earthquake occurred, Loki took her hands and took her out of the quarters. "Where are you taking? What's happening?" Valerie asked, "Somewhere safe" Loki replied. As they passed a window a large flaming bird was sighted, "Your a slow runner" Loki said as he carried Valerie and ran, the hair of Valerie brushed against his face.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok… If I own it, I'll summon Baphomets all over Rune Midgard… **

**Chapter 2: The Descending**

As Loki continued running until they reach the end Valhalla. A cliff with two pillars, "Whatever you do, never leave this place," Loki said as he left Valerie on the pillars. Loki headed to the castle immediately and sighted Odin and the Ra talking to each other, "What's the meaning of this?" Loki asked both of them. As the two looked at the confused Loki they laughed like crazy.

"Why are you laughing? We were under siege and your laughing?" Loki inquired.

"The siege thing is a fraud," Both gods said in unison, then they laughed.

"We got you!" Ra followed up and laughed like there's no tomorrow.

"Are you trying to tell me, everything was just a joke?" Loki confusedly asked.

"Like yeah" Odin replied jokingly and then laughed again.

"I better go back and get Valerie" Loki remembered.

"Where's Valerie?" Odin asked.

"You need not to know, I'll be right back" Loki replied.

Loki fetched Valerie back to Valhalla.

"I'm ready I'm going fight! Burn them all" She evilly laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Odin asked.

"Where's the enemy? Alas! I found you god of sun, I'll give you a lesson you'll never forget! I'll show you sun of a—" Valerie cut short when Odin spoke.

"What's the matter with you!?" Odin questioned Valerie.

"Were under siege right?" Valerie asked, "Were not, we have been fooled" Loki followed up and then three gods laughed.

"I need to have a word with you two" Odin reminded. As soon as they reach the throne room Odin discussed a topic.

"Hmm… How can I explain this?" Odin said with nervousness thinking of how Valerie would react.

"Explain what?" Valerie suddenly asked that broke Odin's train of thoughts.

"Well… you know that Loki surrendered right" Odin explained.

"Yeah, so?" Valerie asked with a little confusion.

"Well… we don't need a battle maiden, so you can go down to Midgard and live a normal life with the King your father" Odin nervously spoke.

"WHAT! But I just finished my last training and you say that I can just forget everything and then go back down there" Valerie shouted as tears fall down from her emerald eyes.

"Valerie, take it easy… wherever you go I'll be with you" Loki said as he wiped Valerie's tears.

'I've been expecting this, I think I should ask her if she wants a companion on Midgard' Odin thought as he was being attacked by guilt. As the scene go worse Odin got self-confidence to ask.

"Would you like Loki to accompany you down there…" he asked while watching the sad state of the girl she treated like a daughter. Valerie nodded but still sad of the news.

"You know Odin, you should let me know first so this wouldn't happen" Loki suggested as he escorted Valerie to her quarters.

"Loki… when you finished fetching her to her quarters, I need a word with you" Odin said as they leave.

When they reached the quarters Loki laid Valerie on her bed, "Sleep princess I need to go" Loki said as Valerie cried to sleep.

"Odin what's the matter with you?" Loki asked with a glance of disappointment.

"I know, I know it's my fault…" Odin responded.

"So what's your plan to make her well?" Loki asked still disappointed.

"Well, I was thinking that you should go with her but there are conditions" Odin said hoping to ease the atmosphere of the area.

"What conditions?" Loki asked, as he wants this task.

"Well, you should avoid too much use of godly powers… you should also avoid that people down there know you're a god. If the people knew you're a god, I will return you back here in Valhalla" Odin explained.

"Agreed!" Loki joyfully said and ran out to Valerie's quarters.

"Valerie I have good news" Loki said to the sleeping Rwadir. As he knew no one was around he kissed Valerie's forehead and smiled.

Morning came… Valerie woke up and done her routine like everyday, but when she entered the bath she was surprised at what she saw. Loki was inside the bath, in the process Loki saw the naked body of Valerie.

"What the hell! Hey what are you looking at, get out of here!" Valerie roared at Loki.

"Sorry, I can explain" Loki apologized as he was unconsciously staring at Valerie.

Valerie blushed furiously then she wear her clothes back and threw things that she found.

"Stop staring at me!" she managed to say, as she was embarrassed.

"Bye" Loki said then escaped the wrath of Valerie. 'She's gorgeous and hot!' Loki thought as the memory of her body appears in his mind.

On the other hand Valerie was blushing furiously of what happened. "He's going to pay for that!" Valerie said, and then she continued the bath.

On the flower fields, Loki sat quietly looking at the sky. Then suddenly a greeting broke his train of thoughts.

"Great isn't it?" a feminine voice from above him came. Then a punch in the face, then another one… Loki was sinking on the ground on the process.

"That's for peeping while I bathe!" Valerie angrily said.

"I apologized right?" Loki responded.

"Oh my! You're nose is bleeding, I'll fix that" Valerie said and grinned.

"What the, why are you grinning—" Loki was cut off with an uppercut.

"Better!" Valerie said as Loki flew about twenty-five feet above the field, and then fell.

"Okay… payback" Loki murmured and quickly appeared behind her. Loki pinned Valerie on the ground, then Loki's gray eyes stared at her emerald eyes.

"What are you doing?" Valerie said and avoided his gaze. After few moments of silence she gave him a glance, she was caught looking at him. Valerie's face turned pale crimson, suddenly she felt Loki's head resting on her arms. Loki was unconscious, "Hey wake up!" Valerie said to the unconscious guy.

"Where am I?" Loki asked himself when he found himself on a room.

"You were unconscious from the last few hours" A pink haired girl replied.

"Ugh my head…" he said while tapping his head.

"I think you should stay in Valhalla… I better leave alone, I'm no use here" Valerie said in undertone and her eyes released tears.

"No you're not!"

"B…but you'll just get hurt"

Loki rose from the bed and hugged her close, "I'll be with you no matter what even it costs my life" he whispered.

"Okay you should be going now, I'll be guiding you from here" Odin cheerfully said.

"Goodbye…" the pink haired Rwadir said as Loki accompanied her on the portal.

When they both opened their eyes they found themselves between the Pronteran army and the Morroc rebellions, on the border of Sograt dessert and the grasslands south of Prontera.

"Are we in Prontera?" Valerie asked Loki nervously.

"No were not, were in the middle of war…don't worry I'm here" Loki said and smiled confidently.

The two army closing by, Loki shouted on both side. "Stop this in instant!" the black haired assassin cross spoke.

"Who the hell you are?" An assassin from the Morroc rebellion asked.

"Ugh… I'm Alex!" Loki disguised.

"I'm not asking your name buster, what do you think you are" the assassin replied.

'I'm a god stupid' Loki thought, "You know, all of you should stop this…" Loki said.

The assassin suddenly tried to attack Loki from the behind, as the assassin closes by he missed. "What the—" he was cut short when he found himself tossed away. "Kill him!" a commander of Morroc rebellion said. "Try me" Loki said and grinned, suddenly a scream broke the movements on the battlefield. "Move and she'll die!" a stalker warned, "Are you sure?" Loki asked. "I'm pretty su—" before the stalker could finish his face hit the ground. "He's fast but were many!" the commander said and hid behind hundreds of soldiers. "Go!" the commander followed up, on the other hand a scout from the battlefield reported to the Protera's palace.

"My lord there was a problem on Sograt dessert" The scout said to the king.

"What is the problem soldier?" the king asked.

"An assassin cross blocked our troops and tried to battle the Morroc rebels alone"

"He's getting himself killed!"

On the battlefield… "First platoon, second platoon, third platoon attack him directly. Fourth platoon, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh Platoon attack on both sides left!" The commander instructed.

"Okay I'll bet for 10,000 zennies that guy will die" An arrogant mage said confidently.

"I'll bet 10,000 zennies that guy will kill them all" A swordsman said.

"I'll bet no one's going to die and that guy will survive for 20,000 zennies" A priest said.

"Deal" both said in unison.

As the platoon ordered to attack in the front closes by same as on the side Loki chanted a prayer and contacted Odin.

"Can I use some of my powers here" Loki asked

"Okay but just a little" Odin's voice replied.

Seconds passed and the rebels gone to the designated position.

"Are you sure about your decisions?" Loki said as he looked around with a cutting look.

Some are confused and mumbled.

"Silence we shall strike now!" A knight said.

"Charge!" They attacking force said.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok… if I own it I will sell it around the world.**

Chapter 3: The Awakening 

"Charge!" The attackers screamed.

A stalker suddenly appeared behind Loki and about to thrust his blade to Loki's skin. Before the blade hits him, he caught it between his fingers.

In the process an arrow was moving toward him very fast, but it failed. Loki ducked and disappeared before their eyes, the arrows hit its ally and fall on the ground unconscious.

Suddenly a violet wave knocked off one, two, three, eight, fourteen, twenty-eight men at once! The other men surrounding those who knocked out was shocked.

"Commander, the first and second platoon has fallen!" A sniper nervously said.

"Priest send word to the closest camp and ask for assistance!" The commander commanded.

"Yes Sir!" The priest obeyed as he disappeared.

As the scene continued the sniper whispered something to the commander.

As for now the third and fourth platoon has fallen.

"You still want to continue?" Loki arrogantly said.

"Kill him!" A blacksmith said.

On the other perspective of the scene the Pronteran army was discussing still who's going to win and who's loosing.

"Isn't that the Smith Trinity?" An alchemist said.

"The three best smith? They say they won the war for Morroc on Middle Sograt dessert" A Lord Knight explained.

"There going to attack him" A Whitesmith said from afar.

Back to the battle…

"Sword!" The three smiths said and drew their blade. On the flash of eye they were on air.

"Azura Strike!" Loki said as he did the skill that make the Champions fast killer.

"What the hell! But he's an Assassin Cross, this is a joke!" The commander confusedly said.

Before the Smiths thrusts their blade, they were sent flying to the other side of the dessert.

"Who's next?" Loki shot the remaining Platoons a bone-chilling glance.

The Fifth Platoon was consisted of gunslingers, the best of the platoons.

They were all aiming at Loki. "Shoot" a blue haired gunslinger, commanded and the guns released a loud bang.

The bullets are moving fast, deadly metals headed his way.

"Pneuma" Loki said and grinned and a bright bluish light covered him.

The bullets missed, all of it. The gunslingers were shocked, he stomped the ground and the sand turned into a small storm that can block the gunslinger's view.

When the sandstorm was over, only the blue haired gunslinger remained standing.

"What's your decision?" Loki asked.

"Die already!" The gunslinger screamed and released random shots. Nothing hit the fast moving god of destruction. In a blink of an eye Loki was found behind the gunslinger. Loki undid a knot on the gunslinger's hair, a long blue hair showed it's true identity. The gunslinger was a girl, everyone was shocked but Loki expected what's coming.

"How dare you!" the girl cried as she was about to slap Loki but she found herself beside an oasis.

"Only the sixth and seventh left in our assistance commander!" the sniper reported.

"Where is that priest?" The commander impatiently asked.

"Commander they will be here in a couple of minutes" The priest explained when he arrived.

"Who did they send?" the commander asked.

"We're lucky sir they sent the Soul's best troops" The priest said.

"The Strongest guild today, good!" The commander smirked.

As the conversation continued sixth platoon fell apart. One last unit was left on the seventh platoon.

It was a duel between another assassin cross, he have a brown hair and a deep blue eyes.

"I challenge you to a duel?" The rebel asked.

"I accept you challenge" Loki replied.

"What's your name?" The rebel asked.

"I'm Alex… Alex Darksong" Loki lied.

"I am Andrew Windcrest" The rebel revealed his name.

"Let's start then," Loki said.

"Wait you don't have your weapon… Equip your weapon first" Andrew requested.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked.

"I will not fight an unarmed enemy," Andrew said.

"I respect your belief, I shall equip my weapon" Loki replied. Loki equips his Katars.

"Let's start then!" Loki exclaimed. As the moment pass by they calculated each other and expecting to attack any moment. The sun was covered by a small cloud, the last few seconds remaining until the sun reveals itself they still looking each other, suddenly the sunlight was blindingly appeared. After a split second they exchanged positions, just like nothing happened.

Loki smirked, "Nice slash… ugh" Andrew said as he fainted.

"Help!" a scream for not afar was heard. A screech of a girl, being captured by rouge.

"What the…" Loki said when he saw the scene he immediately sprung into action.

But a Lord Knight blocked his way. "Halt! You want to go there? Defeat me!" the Lord knight warned.

"As you wish!" Loki called the power of Gods and summoned a sword.

"What's that? It's the Balmung!" The Lord Knight said in shock.

Valerie still on the rouge's hands and about to stab her, Loki saw it but before he did his blade was cut. The rouge felt a cold metal in his neck, "Don't you dare!" Loki said half-roared.

Meanwhile… not far from battle field a sniper was aiming his arrow at Valerie, "Bulls-eye!" The sniper said as he let the arrow go.

Valerie on the other hand was moving towards Loki to hide from the enemies nearby. But before she does she was hit on her shoulder. She fell down on the sand, unconscious. Loki held Valerie and looked at the wound. "Poison…" Loki hissed.

Loki's body released a dark aura, his balmung became more powerful and released electric bolts around him.

"You will die…" He said a he pointed where the direction of the arrow came from.

The sniper was shocked, he was very far and only snipers can know exactly where shooting arrows would come from.

On the split second the aura on the dessert move to the sniper shooting area. Loki was now found behind the sniper who shot the arrow to hit Valerie.

The Lord knight who blocked Loki's way was now running away but blocked by Loki's wrath.

"Where are you going" Loki said as he turn his view to the Lord knight. His face was darkened a bit, he was crying.

"I am sorry! I am begging you please spare me" The Lord knight begged for forgiveness.

"You shall be punished but still I shall spare you're life… If you ever try to interfere with me you will suffer death" Loki Violently warned as he threw the balmung towards the sky and disappeared same as his dark aura.

The whole Morroc rebellion fled as Loki commanded, the Pronteran Army cheered.

Loki slowly lifted Valerie and walked to Prontera City.


End file.
